A Work of Art
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: To Lucy's utmost confusion and discomfort, Natsu is attempting to draw her. OneShot. NaLu. Fluffish.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

 **Are you guys sick of me posting all the time yet?**

 **Anyway, wrote this quick fic because someone gave me an art request and I suck at art so I wrote a fic to express my drawing skills :'D**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

At first, Lucy thought she might have been just a _tad bit_ paranoid, because in all seriousness, there was no reason for Natsu to be staring at her and there was _especially_ no reason for him to be _sketching_ in his notebook each time he dropped his gaze from her _._ Because why on Earthland would he be doing that?

But to her chagrin, she wasn't the _least bit_ paranoid. Natsu was most certainly _sketching_ her. With his eyes squinting at her with an intensity that could _probably_ rival dragon force, he took in all of Lucy while chewing on the tip of his pencil. Then he dropped his gaze—like before—and meticulously swiped his pencil across the pad, biting his tongue in concentration.

"What is he doing?" she asked, unable to contain this strange, weirded-out feeling that has been bubbling up inside her.

"Hmm?" Gray, who had been crunching on some ice, grunted, halting his loud ice chomps. He swiveled around in his seat to follow Lucy's stare and grimly rolled his eyes. "Being an idiot as per usual—Correction, a _creepy_ idiot," he said, noting the way Natsu had just stared at the blonde before going back to his pad.

"Creepy is certainly right," Lucy murmured quickly under her breath. "Why does he keep staring at me?!" Her cheeks flared up like a firework at Fantasia as she tugged nervously on her long side ponytail. And somehow Natsu was always able to make Lucy blush no matter how weird he was being…

"Maybe he likes you?" Mira happily offered, having been eavesdropping on the conversation as she dried the dishes from behind the bar.

"N-No way!" Lucy exclaimed, her heart accelerated in a heated panic. No way could Natsu possibly like her. If he did, he wouldn't have left her alone for a year that's for sure...Despite her negative thoughts, a part of her wondered if Mira was right.

"Natsu…that's not how you're supposed to hold a pencil..." Poor Happy tried to explain as he anxiously fluttered around the dragonslayer, but Natsu ignored him.

"Why is he using his left hand? Isn't he a righty?" Lucy questioned, her eye twitching as she scrutinized the slayer using his non-dominate hand. The amount of times she had watched him punch with his right hand were countless, so it made absolutely no sense for the boy to be drawing with his left hand.

"Yeah, I think he is a righty," Mira said, observing Natsu's strange behavior as she absently placed down the glass she had been cleaning on the counter with a tiny _clink_.

"Pshh," Gray scoffed, rubbing the tip of his nose with the back of his index finger. "How would you guys know if that bastard was a lefty or a righty? He's equally clumsy with either hand he uses."

"True," Lucy, Mira, and Happy agreed in union and to all of their utmost surprise, Natsu didn't react to Gray's rude snide—almost like he didn't even hear it.

And maybe he hadn't…

"Natsuuu," Happy moaned with his furry lips pursed as he hovered over the boy's shoulder, "are you drawing a fish?"

Lucy nearly choked with a sudden burning anger coursing through her veins. "He better not be drawing a fish while staring at me!" If she reminded Natsu of a fish…her heart clenched tightly. Why was she so disappointed by that thought? Probably because she knew she looked like a model—not a fish—and she definitely wasn't disappointed that Natsu _possibl_ y didn't see her that way. Nope not that at all…

"Nahh, buddy," Natsu replied, gripping his lower lip with his teeth and then he turned the sketch pad around and cheered, "All done!"

And for a moment there, everyone just stared blankly—unsure how to react exactly. It was an unique drawing to say the least…It sort of resembled a horse with its long mane of hair—almost like Sagittarius…It's body though…It looked like a mix of a giant tuna and an alligator—and the oddest part—it had really big boobs.

"I KNEW IT! IT IS A FISH AFTER ALL!" Happy announced in a gleeful voice. "I want to eat it!"

"I told you it's not a fish!" Natsu glowered, his eyes turning fiery. "It's Lucy!"

"ME?!" Lucy wailed, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she painfully jerked back in her seat. Does Natsu really think she looks like that? Her heart started to sink faster than a coin dropped into a fountain.

"Aww," Happy pouted, sinking lowly to the ground. "Lucy's no fun to eat."

"Thanks…I think…" Lucy said to the cat, sweat dampening her blonde bangs.

"Ooh!" Mira cooed, cupping her cheek. "You did a lovely job, Natsu! It looks exactly like her!" Lucy stared at the takeover mage with a look of twisted revulsion. How could Mira possibly think that _thing_ looks like her?!

"…I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted," she shuddered, hugging herself tightly.

"I would be insulted that's for sure," Gray choked, gawking at the horrendous piece of art as though he were afraid it was going to attack him.

"Oh!" Happy perked up. "I see! You captured Lucy's true essence! She's just as ugly as she is on the outside as she is on the inside!"

A vein instantly pulsed on her sweaty forehead and with gritted teeth, Lucy asked, "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

Happy gasped, looking utterly appalled at the girl, as though she had just told him she ate his entire stash of fish. "Natsuuu, Lucy's being mean to me again!"

" _Again?!"_ Lucy's jaw fell open in bewilderment. "When was I mean to you the first time?!" She had been nothing but kind to the cat since they got the guild back together. _How annoying_.

"Oii, Lucy," Natsu suddenly moved in front of her, making her gulp as he chastised, "quit bein' mean to Happy!"

"BUT I WASN'T!"

"Anyways," Natsu said, ignoring her protests, "What do ya think?!" He shot her the biggest, purely ecstatic grin she had ever seen. So big, that his fangs were showing—and Lucy couldn't help the way her heart stuttered whenever he smiled at her like that…

"Natsu…" She swallowed the painful lump her throat. She was so bad at pretending to like something she hated… "You shouldn't have—and I mean it _you shouldn't have…_ "

"But I wanted to, silly!"

"Errr thank…you?" She tried to smile back, but it just made her look awkward as hell so she dropped it and coughed out, "Why did you uhhh draw this—I mean me?"

"Ehh I wanted to try drawing," he said, suddenly looking serious—so serious that Lucy actually inched back a bit. "And Reedus said I should start by drawin' something I think it pretty." He shrugged.

Her heart quickened. _Pretty_ …Natsu thinks she is pretty? Her brain felt like it was frying like tanning oil in the sun. "You think I'm pretty?"

"W-Well yeah…" Natsu flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he quickly turned his face away from the blonde and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his cute, awkward motions.

And feeling this strange surge of adrenaline mixed with this warm fuzzy feeling her heart, she leaned her face close to him, enjoying the way his eyes popped open as she said breathily, "Thank you, Natsu." And kissed his cheek.

Natsu stumbled back, his cheeks blazing as he touched the spot she had just pecked and gaped at her like she were some kind of foreign creature. "L-Lucy! The hell? Wh-What's with you?!"

"Hehh?" she blinked dumbly. Why was he freaking out over a tiny peck?

"Wh-Why are you actin' so weird?!" he cried, continuing his spaz-fest.

"'Cuz she's Lucy!" Happy easily answered.

"Good point, Buddy," Natsu said, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"Do you think her weirdness is contagious?"

"Dunno, Buddy, but let's go in case it is…"

"And it all goes back to _me_ being a weirdo?" Lucy sighed, slumping back down at the bar and for once, she certainly could use a drink.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I wrote this really quick so sorry for mistakes and if it sucked or etc ^^**

 **And thank you for reading!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
